Did it again
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Fic de regalo para Gaby! Idea sacada de la canción Lo hecho está hecho de Shakira. Bella conoce a alguien en un bar, alguien con quien cometerá el mismo error no solo una o dos veces.


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Muy bien, este one shot era un regalo de cumpleaños, pero no pude evitar subirlo antes. LO SIENTO GABY!! Pero sigue siendo tuyo con todo mi cariño y… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO JEJE :D**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen un comentario. Y una felicitación adelantada para Gaby!**

**You know who you are darling***

Bella se encontraba caminando por la calle, camino al pub donde su amiga Alice le había dicho que sería el festejo de su despedida de soltera. Llevaba ropa decente, ella no era mucho de tomar o salir. Era adicta al trabajo y amaba lo que hacía.

Alice le repetía continuamente que debía salir con alguien, no solo pasear y tener una que otra "noche divertida" como las llamaba Bella. Pero ella sentía que si comenzaba algo serio, sería el fin de su carrera. Con la seriedad viene el matrimonio, con el matrimonio vienen los hijos y con los hijos viene la ruina. Para ella el tener hijos era como echarse la cuerda al cuello.

No porque no los quisiera, pero sentía que en cuanto tuviera uno le dedicaría todo su tiempo. Dejando así de lado su trabajo, su vida, su independencia. Ella estaba feliz con lo que hacía. No necesitaba depender de nadie y menos de un hombre como lo había hecho si madre.

Entró en el pequeño lugar que parecía agradable. Dentro, como siempre había ruido y demasiada gente para su gusto. El olor a sudor y alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales y arrugó la nariz. Esta exactamente la razón por la que no salía.

Aun así se armó de valor y buscó a sus amigas. Después de un rato divisó a un grupo de chicas que conocía muy bien. Se acercó y saludó. Ahí estaba Alice, la festejada. Rosalie, Victoria, Ángela, Jessica, Lauren y Leah. Se conocían de mucho tiempo. Las abrazó y besó a todas en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todas comencemos con la diversión.

Todas gritaron al unísono y levantaron el shot de tequila. Todas menos Bella, quien no quería beber.

-Anda, no seas aburrida. Nunca sales, -dijo Alice pasándole una cerveza. –Aunque sea una.

-Está bien, -dijo resignada, tomando la botella de las manos de Alice.

Pero después de esa vino otra y otra y otra, al no beber continuamente su tolerancia al alcohol era muy baja. Después de la cuarta ya no se sentía tímida ni nada. De hecho se sentía tan viva como en meses no había pasado.

Después de bailar con… no estuvo segura con quien, se dirigió a la barra para pedir otra cerveza.

-Una cerveza por favor, -dijo poniendo el billete en la barra y sonriendo al señor que la atendía. Este le sonrió de vuelta. Se la dio y ella comenzó a beber de inmediato.

Se comenzó a sentir capaz de escalar un monte, comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Cuando eran las 3 de la madrugada decidió sentarse en la barra. Estaba llena de gente.

-Hola, -le dijo alguien. Lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola

-Me llamo James, -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¿A si? ¿Vienes a ver si tienes una relación conmigo o solo por sexo casual?

El hombre se quedó anonadado y comenzó a tartamudear. Bella rió.

-Lo siento amigo, te ves muy serio para mi gusto, -después de eso se sintió muy atrevida. –De hecho, -dijo girándose para ver a los hombres en la barra. –Apuesto 100 dólares a que un desconocido no puede tener sexo casual sin entrometer sentimientos. ¿Algún interesado?

Bella estaba fuera de sí, es decir, siempre que tenía una noche divertida era con un desconocido, pero ahora estaba completamente ebria. Podría acabar descuartizada en una cama de hotel barato. O quizá embarazada por el descuido. Era por eso que prefería estar sobria cuando tenía sus aventuras.

Varios hombres comenzaron a ponerse de pie, ella sonrió pícaramente. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando alguien la jaló por atrás. Sin que supiera quién o por qué, comenzaron a besarla. Con todo el alcohol en su cuerpo no le importó. El hombre sabía besar. Ni siquiera lo había visto, pero seguro que terminaría en una cama con él. Su olor era delicioso, a pesar del alcohol.

-¿Tu apuesta sigue en pie? –le susurró al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y ocasionando que gimiera. Asintió rápidamente y se dejó guiar por este hombre. Su vista era borrosa y solo veía la espalda del hombre frente a ella, se veía cuadrado, pero no mucho. Se mordió el labio de anticipación.

Después de un rato, en el que Bella no tuvo mucha consciencia, estaban en una habitación de hotel. De inmediato el hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello y a quitarle la ropa, se dejó hacer lo que fuera y ella también disfrutó de su bien esculpido cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a despertar, de inmediato la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, ocasionado que gimiera. Solo una o dos veces había tenido resaca en su vida. Pero en fin, sabía qué era y como se sentía. Se giró en la cama, topándose con algo. O más bien alguien. Abrió los ojos alarmada y se sentó en la cama, ocasionando un mareo. Cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza.

Al abrirlo de nuevo vio al individuo que estaba a su lado. Aun seguía dormido. Abrió los ojos con horror, pensando en mil cosas. La primera: mataría a Alice. Lo miró por primera vez, a la luz. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y respiraba compasadamente. Su pecho era de un blanco impresionante, podría pasar por fantasma, pensó Bella. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía un color cobrizo.

¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Habría usado protección? Bella comenzó a sentir un pavor inmenso. Contó los días del mes y supo que estaba fuera de peligro. Su menstruación llegaría en dos días, no podía quedar embarazada. Aun así, para prevenir tomaría la píldora del día siguiente.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Corrió al baño, donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miró y vio que al menos su cuerpo estaba bien. La única marca que podría quedar del incidente sería el chupetón en su cuello. Frunció el ceño al no recordar cuándo se lo hicieron, o si había sido el mismo hombre de afuera.

Se sentó en la tasa del baño y suspiró de nuevo. Por esto era que no tomaba. Tomó una ducha rápida y se tapó con la toalla. Tenía que salir por su ropa. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Este hombre sí que había sido rápido, o quizá había sido ella. La ropa de él estaba por otras partes de la habitación.

-Buenos días, -saltó al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Se giró y vio que el hombre en la cama ya estaba despierto, sentado en la cama. Bella sonrió.

-Hola, buenos días.

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste? –dijo él frunciendo el ceño y pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

-No, solo que sentí la necesidad de bañarme, -de pronto él sonrió y asintió.

-Debo suponerlo, -dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Em…no quiero ser grosera, pero en realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo de anoche. No sé cómo terminé aquí, -dijo algo tímida.

-Vaya, bueno pues debo decir que tenemos química. Fueron una tres, quizá cuatro veces las que yo… -bajó la mirada y carraspeó incómodo. –Tú sabes.

-Sí, claro. El problema es que yo no sé nada de la noche pasada. ¿Comencé a hablarte o…?

-No, estabas en la barra y comenzaste a decir que apostabas 100 dólares a que dos desconocidos no podían dormir sin entrometer sus sentimientos y creo que me te debo 100 dólares, no siento la magia del amor, -dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿En serio? –dijo poniéndose roja. –Lo siento, no quiero que creas que soy así, la verdad es que…

-No importa, esa es la magia de sexo casual con un desconocido, -dijo poniéndose de pie con la sábana envuelta. Bella frunció el ceño, este hombre estaba prácticamente mandándola a volar. Se sintió como una tonta. Comenzó a vestirse sin decir nada. En cuanto el hombre entró en el baño, ella se fue, no sin antes dejar dinero en una de las mesitas para que pagara la habitación.

Cuando Edward salió y no vio a nadie, maldijo por lo bajo. La noche anterior había sido increíble, después de meses de nada de acción. Pero algo no se podía negar, había química entre ellos. Aunque ella no lo recordara. Seguro que si se entregara cuando estaba sobria Edward sufriría un paro cardiaco de tanto placer. Vio el dinero en la mesita y rodó los ojos. Había sido un idiota, es decir era cierto lo del sexo casual, pero no tenía que ser tan directo. Pero en fin, esta aventura había acabado ya. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Pagó y se marchó.

-

Los días pasaron para Bella, a pesar de que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre de ojos verdes con el que había pasado una noche. Cada vez que pensaba en él se regañaba mentalmente. Solo había sido otra de sus noches divertidas. Los detalles de los acontecimientos vividos fueron llegando poco a poco a su mente. Como la acariciaba dulcemente y un detalle que recordó y con el que disfrutaba cada noche era el de sus jadeos. El chico de ojos verdes enterró la cabeza entre el hombro de Bella y jadeaba. Ella recordaba con detalle ese sonido. También el sonido de su voz en la mañana. En realidad recordaba todo, desde el cuerpo perfecto recostado a su lado, hasta el hombre directo.

Había decidido huir, no por gusto sino por vergüenza. Ella quería volver a repetir la noche, aun cuando no recordara en ese momento. Ese hombre se veía capaz, muy capaz. Volvió a envolverse en su trabajo y dejó de pensar por un tiempo. La boda de Alice se acercaba y como dama de honor tenía que acompañarla día a día.

-Te noto extraña, Bella. ¿Sucede algo? –dijo Alice cuando pararon a comer después de un agotador día de compras.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, es que te noto triste, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, por eso te digo que no tengo nada malo.

-Te hace falta un hombre, -dijo Alice pensativa.

-Ya basta Alice, estoy cansada de que me digas eso una y otra vez. No todas vivimos el maravilloso cuento de hadas y sobre todo no todas encontramos a nuestro príncipe de ojos verdes, -Bella se sentía frustrada. Miró a Alice, quien fruncía el ceño. -¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Dijiste príncipe de ojos verdes. Lo normal es decir príncipe azul. ¿Conociste a alguien?

-¿Qué? –la descubrió, como siempre Alice era demasiado perceptiva.

-No me mientas, eres terrible haciéndolo.

-No…solo fue…no es lo que crees, yo solo… -abrió la boca un par de veces antes de contestar. –Se podría decir que arruiné algo y que perdí una apuesta, -dijo bajando la mirada y poniendo la cara en sus manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero hablar de ello, solo déjalo así. Por una vez, -se puso de pie, y se marchó.

Era estúpido si lo pensaba con lógica, era solo un desconocido. No podía sentir nada por él, ¿cierto? Siguió caminando hasta su casa.

Lo días pasaron y se sentía extraña. Aquel príncipe de ojos verdes la había dejado desconcertada. Aunque ciertamente no sería un príncipe. La boda de Alice llegó, con ella los peinados, vestidos, maquillaje, etc. Ayudó a Alice con todo y terminaron justo a tiempo. Alice parecía un manojo de nervios.

-No es como si te fuera a decir que no ahora Alice, -dijo Bella arreglando unos detalles. Solo estaban esperando que el órgano comenzara a tocar la ya conocida marcha nupcial.

Bella estuvo con Alice y Jasper al momento de decir sus votos. Vio el brillo en los ojos de cada uno y… por un brevísimo momento los envidió. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

Pasaron al salón donde sería la recepción y Bella fue por una copa de vino tinto. No era mucho de su agrado, pero esta noche necesitaba no pensar en ella sino estar feliz por Alice. El vino la pondría feliz, de hecho cualquier bebida con alcohol.

Se sentó en una de las mesas esperando la comida, no se sentía con ánimos de bailar. Hacía días que no se sentía ella misma. Y eso le molestaba, por desgracia había perdido esa maldita apuesta. La música era de piano, de hecho habían contratado a un pianista.

Después de horas de estar sentada, y de tantas bebidas aunque no todas con alcohol, le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Cuando salió de ahí e iba camino a su mesa, alguien la tomó por detrás. Fue un movimiento que recordó de otra ocasión. Solo jadeó por la sorpresa.

-¿Bailas? –le dijo una voz que había estado soñando varias noches seguidas. Asintió y se dejó guiar de nuevo por él. Al llegar a la pista de baile la giró y la pegó a su cuerpo de tal modo que no podía ver su rostro. –Desapareciste.

-Creí que era lo que querías, -dijo tratando de alejarse, pero sin conseguirlo. Este hombre era fuerte.

-No me dijiste tu nombre, no me diste tu número.

-Creí que no querías formalidades.

-No las quiero, solo quería poder llamarte para repetir lo de esa noche. Quizá ahora lo disfrutes si estás más consciente de lo que haces, -sintió la mano de él pasear por su espalda. Comenzó a sentir que sus piernas se debilitaban.

-No soy una maldita prostituta.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, -dijo con un tono de voz que a Bella le pareció molesto.

-Entonces deja de tratarme como una.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Tú primero, -lo escuchó suspirar.

-Edward

-Soy Bella

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa forma, Bella. De verdad me gustaría que me dieras tu número. Podríamos salir alguna vez.

-Eso sería agradable, -por fin aflojó su agarre, permitiéndole verlo. Sus ojos eran de un increíble verde hipnotizante.

-¿Eres conocida del novio o de la novia? –preguntó él mientras la giraba por la pista.

-De ambos, estábamos juntos en la universidad. Yo los ayudé a juntarse. Ambos eran demasiado tímidos, tuve que intentar seducir al novio. Alice estaba tan celosa que fue a su departamento y le dijo lo que pensaba de él, incluyendo el hecho de que lo amaba.

-Siempre tan aventada. En el bar estuviste a punto de hacerlo como con unos 4 o 5 hombres.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo golpeándolo en el pecho y sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, no lo recuerdas porque estabas hasta…

-Antes de que muy groseramente me cortaras en el hotel, estaba a punto de explicarte que no soy así. No bebo con frecuencia.

-Claro, es por eso que hasta ahora llevas 3 copas de vino tinto y 3 refrescos de cola.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te estuve vigilando, desde ahí, -dijo girándola y apuntando en dirección al templete donde estaba el piano. –Toco el piano en eventos sociales.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o vigilada, -dijo suspirando. Sintió el aliento de Edward en su cuello y perdió todo razonamiento.

Lo hizo de nuevo. Lo invitó a su hogar, donde pasó unas horas increíbles, pero despertó sola. Sin ninguna nota. Volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra. No podía creerlo. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre y su oficio, seguro que Alice tendría su teléfono. Pero no lo iba a llamar, la había humillado de nuevo.

Intentó seguir con el trabajo, pero era como si la hubieran absorbido. Cada día recordaba lo que había ocurrido en su hogar, cómo la había tratado. Parecía tan dulce. Quería volver a comunicarse con él, pero su orgullo era más grande.

Hasta que una tarde, recibió una llamada que ciertamente era inesperada.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, -se quedó sin habla. Era esa voz, su voz. –Lamento no haberme comunicado antes, había estado ocupado, pero quería ver si quisieras salir conmigo.

-No lo sé, no vaya a ser que me dejes plantado. O que vuelva a acostarme contigo y despertar sola en la mañana, -dijo con todo el enojo que tenía dentro. Él suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise hacer eso. De verdad, tienes que perdonarme. Sal conmigo y te demostraré que no soy tan malo. Veámonos hoy.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar le dijo donde y a qué hora. Le colgó después de eso. Bella se sentía insultada. Fue a su casa y se puso el pijama, no iría. No era tan estúpida como para eso. Pero a las 7:50, diez minutos para que comenzara su cita, corrió al restaurante indicado.

Al llegar indicó con quien venía, cuando miró dentro lo vio sentado. Pero también pudo apreciar cuando se quitó su anillo de matrimonio. La misma banda con la que había visto unirse a Alice y Jasper. Se sintió enferma por un momento. No quería pensar en que estaba confabulando en el adulterio. Ella no era así.

-Por aquí señorita, -le dijo el camarero. Lo siguió sin ser muy consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor. La imagen de Edward guardando la alianza se repetía en su cabeza. Al llegar y ver la sonrisa de Edward se olvidó de eso. Era demasiado tarde.

La cena le hizo darse cuenta de que quería estar con ese hombre. De que no solo quería ocupar el espacio de la "otra". Pero era eso o nada. No se sentía como ella misma, ya no.

Al llegar a su hogar Edward la besó, pero no intentó nada más. –Te llamaré pronto, -le prometió antes de marcharse.

Así lo hizo la llamó. Siguieron saliendo en citas y a veces terminaba en la habitación de su casa. Y siempre despertaba sola. De alguna manera se sentía morir cada vez, pero al mismo tiempo revivía al estar con él. Era como dar un paso adelante y dos para atrás.

Después de dos meses se daba cuenta de las formas que tenía de engañarla tanto a ella como a su esposa. A veces cuando lo llamaba, si estaba en presencia de su esposa no le decía nada cariñoso. Al contrario de cuando estaba solo le contestaba con cosas como "nena" o su favorito, "muñequita de porcelana".

Al llegar los tres meses se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir de esta forma. No más. No quería ser usada. Pero si era la última vez que lo vería, lo disfrutaría.

Y así lo hizo esa noche. Se entregó a él con más pasión y tratando de demostrarle lo que sentía. Algo que nunca había dicho en voz alta. Al terminar se separó de él.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo él, extrañado por el cambio de rutina.

-Quiero que detengamos esto, -dijo sin mirarlo. –Me siento desfallecer cada vez que vienes, me usas y regresas con… a tu hogar.

-¿Te refieres a que quieres algo más serio? Bella, tengo algo que confesarte.

-No, lo sé. Sé lo de tu esposa.

-¿Lo sabes? Entonces me comprenderás. Sabrás por qué no quiero algo formal.

-¿Entender? ¿Entender por qué me quieres como tu amante?

-Podríamos cambiar eso por novia. Podrías ser mi novia, -dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-No lo comprendes.

-Por favor, no me había sentido así en meses. Tú haces que vuelva a tener vida.

-¿Tan malo es? –dijo levantando la mirada.

-Es peor de cómo lo describen en las películas, como lo ponen en los libros. Es perderlo todo de un momento a otro.

Bella frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Así era el matrimonio?

-Suena horrible.

-No lo comprendes hasta que no lo vives, -dijo suspirando. -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vi como te quitabas la alianza del dedo en el restaurante, en nuestra primera cita.

-¿Y preguntaste a alguien? A Alice

-¿Qué había que pregunta? Fue bastante claro.

-Tendrás que comprender por qué no dije nada. No quería nada formal contigo por miedo a que me importaras demasiado. No quería volver a sufrir.

-Aunque quisieras algo formal no podrías, ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera considerarlo?

-Lo sé, es horrible pensar que podía llegar a importante tanto como me importas a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Que…

-Lo escuché la primera vez, pero no lo comprendo.

-Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Me di cuenta de que te amo y que si te perdiera no podría vivir. ¿Sabes cuán importante eres para mí ahora? A pesar de que luché por qué no fuera así.

-Pero, ¿no sientes culpa? –dijo sin mirarlo.

-Tengo que dejarlo pasar, fue hace casi un año. Y tú me has ayudado.

-Que tu matrimonio vaya mal no significa que tengas derecho a tener una amante. ¿Qué pensaría tu esposa si lo supiera?

-¿Mi matrimonio vaya mal? No lo comprendo. ¿Cómo puede ir mal si no hay ninguno?

Bella levantó la vista con sorpresa. La cara de desconcierto de Edward le hacía dudar.

-No…no comprendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? ¿Que tengo que salir adelante a pesar de que mi esposa murió o el hecho de que te amo?

-¿Murió? –dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Creí que era de eso de lo que hablábamos.

-¡Yo creí que aun estabas casado!

-Dijiste que lo sabías.

-Sí, pero supongo que saqué las conclusiones equivocadas. Yo te vi quitarte el anillo y lo primero que pensé es que estabas casado y engañabas a tu esposa.

-Tienes 3 meses conmigo, ¿tan mala impresión doy? –dijo honestamente herido.

-¡No! Al contrario, eras demasiado perfecto. El hecho de que te interesaras por mí.

-Yo debí decirlo antes, es solo que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue porque había alcohol en mi sistema. Me sentía tan deprimido. Mi amigo, Emmett, fue el que me motivó a salir. Entonces te encontré. Cuando te fuiste del hotel me di cuenta de que por mi parte había ganado la estúpida apuesta. Y al verte en la boda fue como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Maldije y agradecí al mismo tiempo el haberte encontrado. Y conocerte fue…indescriptible. Eres todo y más. Es lo que te decía antes. Nunca amé a mi esposa como te amo a ti. Me da pavor perderte, no lo soportaría. Sería como morir, pero aun peor porque habría cosas que me recordaran a ti. Una existencia, no una vida, eso sería.

-Oh Edward, todo este tiempo creí… me sentía culpable, pero a la vez no me importaba porque sabía que era demasiado tarde. Si hubiera preguntado, -dijo sollozando. Edward la atrajo a su pecho y besó su cabello.

-No te sientas culpable, no más. Sé mi novia, mi compañera, mi esposa, mi amante… mi vida.

-Todo, todo lo que quieras y más.

-Eso es suficiente. Pero tendrás que prometer nunca dejarme, porque entonces acabarás con mi vida.

-Lo prometo, eres todo para mí.

-Y tú para mí, mi muñequita de porcelana, -dijo susurrando en su oído. Atrajo sus labios a los suyos y sellaron un compromiso que sería de por vida.


End file.
